


The Mechanic

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Agressive Jensen, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Customer Jared, Impala Sex, M/M, Mechanic Jensen, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: Jared's 1967 Impala starts sputtering so he pulls into an auto shop where he sees a gorgeous man in hideous overalls behind the counter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them but if i did they wouldn't leave the bedroom.

Jared Padalecki pulls his sputtering 67 Chevy Impala into the parking lot of the nearest auto shop. He gets out of the car and goes up to the counter and gets the wind knocked out of him by the beautiful man that is sitting behind it. Brown hair green eyed god with pouty lips that make Jared weak in the knees.

The man smiles at Jared and has to grab the counter so he doesn't fall over. Jared smiles back and mentally prays that his cock doesn't choose this time to wake up.

“How may I help you?” The man asks.

Jared looks past the man's face and sees his name sown on his overalls. It reads Jensen and he thinks he has never heard that name before but it is a beautiful name to go with that beautiful face. He can't tell about the rest of his body due to the hideous overalls the man is wearing.

“Yes, my car is having a bit of an issue, I am not sure what is going on with it but it started sputtering when I pulled in and I know it has a full tank of gas in it so I know it isn't that.” Jared replies.

“Well, let me take a look at it and I will see what is going on with her, just have a seat and I will let you know.” Jensen says.

Jared goes and sits down making sure he has a good seat that he can watch his every move. He tilts his head to one side watching Jensen walk away and it takes his breath away at the site of those bowed legs. He watches at Jensen lifts the hood and then his breath hitches as he sees him bend over checking under the hood.

“Damn, that has got to be a great looking ass, too bad he is wearing those hideous overalls.” Jared whispers to himself.

Jared continues to watch Jensen stand up, then bend over again, fiddle with a few things, stand up again, scratch his head, bend over and then stand again only to move to the left side of the car. Jensen looks up and over to Jared and smiles then goes back to what he is working on. After a few more moments he stands up and walks back up to the front signaling Jared to come out to where he was working on the car.

“Well, I figured out what is wrong.” Jensen says as Jared gets out there.

“OK, what is wrong?” Jared asks.

“I found out that it's your transmission and it is going to cost you around $3000.” Jensen says looking Jared up and down.

“Fuck, I don't have that much, is there anyway you take payments.” Jared asks swallowing as he watches Jensen slowly walk over to him.

Jensen shakes his head, “I am sure I can think of other ways you can pay me for the repairs.”

Jared's heart speeds up as Jensen reaches him, “Oh, and how would that happen?”

Jensen answers him by their lips crashing together in a rough and hungry kiss.

  
  


Jensen reaches down and unbuttons Jared's pants and they drop pooling around his ankles. He then quickly turns Jared around and bends him over the hood of the impala and pulls down his underwear. He then grabs Jared's ass kneading his hands and then gives it a quick slap.

“Oh god!” Jared moans.

Jensen gets down on his knees and separates Jared's cheeks and licks from the bottom of his balls to his entrance making Jared gasp. Jensen then licks around the hole and Jared moans.

“Oh Jen, that feels so good.” Jared growls.

Jensen starts to suck in and out and Jared now has a death grip on the sides of the car so he doesn't fall over. Jensen reaches up and under and grabs a hold of Jared's cock and starts to stroke slowly.

“Oh fuck Jensen, I am gonna come!” Jared moans.

Jensen suddenly stops and Jared lets out a whine. He then takes off his overalls and spits on his hand and starts stroking his cock. Jared looks back to see what is going on just as Jensen slowly eases his cock inside Jared.

“Oh shit Jay, you are so tight!” Jensen growls.

Jensen slowly eases himself inside until he is fully inside him. Jared lets out the breath he didn't know he has been holding. Jensen stays still so Jared can get use to the invasion and relax some.

“Oh shit Jensen please move!” Jared shouts.

“As you wish!” Jensen groans.

Jensen moves slowly at first so Jared can get use to it. But then something snaps and Jensen is quickening his pace as he reaches down and grabs some of Jared's hair and pulls back making Jared cry out.

“You like that don't you?” Jensen growls.

“Fuck yes!” Jared cries.

Jensen continues to pound harder and harder into Jared while reaching around stroking Jared's cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jared chants.

“That's right baby, take it!” Jensen growls again.

Jared can feel his balls filling and he knows he is close but he doesn't want this to end so soon. He tries to think of a few things to keep his orgasm at bay but then Jensen smacks his ass hard and he explodes coming harder than he has ever come before. A few more hard thrusts and Jensen is right behind him coming hard.

“Oh fuck Jay.” Jensen says trying to calm his breathing.

“I know right!” Jared whispers.

Jensen smacks his ass again before pulling out making Jared's legs turn to jello. He stays leaning over the top of the Impala for a few more moments before realizing where he is and quickly puts his pants back on.

“So, after I fix her up do you want to go out tonight?” Jensen asks.

Jared turns around and grabs Jensen by the back of the neck and kisses him hungrily.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Jensen says after Jared lets him go.

“Of course, it does you jerk.” Jared says with a smirk.

“Bitch.” Jensen retorts.

“Tonight I will be your bitch.” Jared says smacking Jensen's ass and smiles.

“Hell yes you will.” Jensen says before turning around and fixing Jared's Impala.

  
  


The End

  
  


 


End file.
